My Feudal Fairytale
by Sk8er7
Summary: Kagome is turned into a ghost and is trapped in her own castle. To escape the curse someone has to find her body and return it to her. Arrogant Prince Inuyasha sees her cry for help, but will he save her? Or will his stubborn pride be his downfall?
1. A Crashed Wedding

just a quick message: i revised this first chapter. with a _friendly_ flame from someone, ive changed some things around. but it is not messed up. im using the characters and thier attitudes from inuyasha into my own little fun story. its actually pretty good, it was based on a school project i wrote in grade 6.

'words' thinking

"words" talking

-------------------- a break in the page

My Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter 1:

A Crashed Wedding

Kagome Higurashi was excited. She was going to be wed today to Prince Kouga. He seemed to like her and the princess returned the feeling. This was so wonderful!

"Kagome!" began Nazuna, Kagome's best friend as well as advisor. (A/N: Spider Head episode.)"Your dress looks so lovely!" 'Tis was true. It was white (like all wedding dresses) and very laced. There was a ring of flowers on her head attached to a veil. It was very wide and puffy on the bottom. The top was attached like a muscle shirt. She wore white silk gloves. Kouga had not yet seen it yet. At the practice they had just been wearing their regular clothes. What a shock he would receive!

"Thank-you Nazuna. The castle tailors have been working for weeks preparing it. They will receive a handsome reward." Kagome replied, posing in front of the mirror. Her lips were painted red, with lipstick they called it. It was a full red colour and tasted awful. It was an artificial colouring.

--------------------

"Hojo, how does my suit look?" Prince Kouga asked his best friend who was also an advisor. "I want it to be perfect for the wedding ceremony. Kagome is so beautiful... She truly deserves the best."

"Yes, I agree," Hojo replied, as he always did. Kouga loved to talk about his _darling _Kagome. "Oh, her lips, such a full red," or "Ahh, Mrs. Kagome Kouga..." Hojo sighed and shook his head. Kouga was so full of himself. After all, he was supposed to marry Aayme, but Kagome didn't know that.

"I can't wait to see her. I didn't see her gown at the practice, but I'm sure that it will look dazzling." Kouga said mindlessly. He was drowned in the thoughts of Kagome.

--------------------

"So, they're having a party? And they didn't invite me? For shame! I guess they'll regret it!"

--------------------

It was the night of the wedding. Kagome and Kouga had not seen each other yet.

'I really hope Kouga will like my wedding dress,' Kagome thought to herself nervously. 'Imagine him firing the tailors! They'd have his hide for this!'

'Kagome probably looks so beautiful, I hope she will like what I wear.' Kouga thought to himself. 'I've heard the tailors worked like mad for her gown. It will probably look wonderful!'

Music came through the organ. Everyone sitting now stood up and turned their heads. Kouga twiddled with his fingers nervously. Any minute now Kagome was going to enter through the church doors and say, "I do." What was this feeling? Happiness? Fear? Was he ready for this? Was Kouga ready to be set in holy matrimony?

"And now announcing the arrival of Princess Kagome, hereafter, Queen Kagome!" said Hojo. Everyone stared in awe. No one could see her face, but her dress was dazzling! As Kouga stared in awe he forgot all of his second thoughts about his wedding. All he could remember was Kagome. Beautiful, perfect Kagome.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome said from behind her veil. The floor was littered with flower petals. Mayu, the flower girl, had been sprinkling them before the arrival of Kagome. How cute she looked with her two pigtails tied up! She wore a white dress that had short sleeves. She wore a ring of flowers on her head as well. She seemed so happy.

"H-Hello K-Kagome," Kouga stuttered, appalled by her beauty. Although he couldn't see her face he could see all the work the tailors put into that dress. It was gorgeous!

"All right," began an old priest, around 50 years of age. "We are gathered here today to bring these two people in holy matrimony." He talked about things in their marriage and children. Finally he asked Kouga, "Do you, Prince Kouga, promise to love and to care for this woman, through sickness and age?"

"I do." Kouga answered, only waiting half a second.

"Now, do you Princess Kagome accept his hand in marriage?"

"I-" Kagome began, but was cut off. There was black smoke and when it cleared an old woman was standing in the middle of it.

"I, Tsubaki, heard that there was a marriage taking place," started Tsubaki. (A/N: From the episode "The Red and White Priestess." Haha, I love the episode. What? You thought I'd diss Kaede? Besides, she already has the part of witch down.) "And I wasn't invited! You shall pay!" She waved her stick around and a fire started. Everyone screamed and tried to run, but could not. All of the entrances were blocked. It was if it was a barrier.

"Come with me!" ordered Tsubaki, grabbing Kagome's dress by the shoulder. Kagome tried to escape her grip, but it was firm. Tsubaki and Princess Kagome arose into the air and vanished in a puff of smoke.

--------------------

Nowadays, many people have moved away from that castle of Tokyo. They either died or moved to Shikon Town. (a/n: ive known that it mean four souls, but lets just say that there was something about a priestess there and a sacred jewel, ok? This isn't messed up, im using the characters and their personalities for my own story I created.) It was a developing and a neighbour to Tokyo. Luckily, it was very far away.

For some strange reason, the castle did not burn to the ground. It was mostly burnt, but still standing. No one dared near it. Perhaps 50 years later, someone will.

--------------------

Plz R&R!!! I know it's a big cliffy, srry!

CLICK DA BUTTON!!!


	2. New Invention: The Telescope

  
  
Chapter 2: 

New Invention: The Telescope

50 YEARS LATER Inuyasha stared out of the castle window, head resting in his hand. He sighed as he remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. 

"Inuyasha, you need to be wed!" his mother had told him. He was seventeen, ripe for marriage. One of the men in the family did not think so however.

"Aika, who do you have in mind?" asked Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father. "After all, I don't want him marrying some stuck up princess!"

"I have chosen a wonderful princess for him to marry! Her name is Kikyo, and she seems perfect!" Inuyasha had seen Kikyo before. She was pale and almost always expressionless. Though she was pretty, it was as if she didn't care for anything. He despised her. There was absolutely no way that he was going to marry her.

"I think that we should ask Inuyasha. He might have some other princess in mind." They both turned to where Inuyasha was standing, but found he was not there. He had left during their very loud conversation. Which should have included him.

Inuyasha's fist slammed into the wooden table. 'Damn, why should I let them push me around?' he asked himself, filling with anger. But it was no use to be mad at himself. That was pathetic.

He looked at a covered lump on the table. It was a telescope. Some guy called Galileo made it. It had been a present for his seventeenth birthday. (A/N: this is no longer in the feudal era, I made the place different. The telescope plays a big part, so don't flame) It made objects that seemed far away seem closer. It had excited Inuyasha immensely at first, but then he just grew tired of it. He had had it for two weeks. Two weeks to get bored of such an expensive present. But it did prove useful. He could look at the sky at night, the beauty was so calming. And he could look at animals from distances. They were so shy. He could study them in their natural habitat this way.

Inuyasha pulled out the wooden chair and sat down. He pulled the cover off of the telescope. The shiny metal cover glistened in the bright sun of the afternoon. It was smooth and long. When the prince was bored he would look through it to the outside world. The place that seemed to have no problems.

A sigh could be heard escaping from Inuyasha's lips. Marriage. What a stupid thing. Why couldn't he just hire some kid from the village to be his "child?" That wouldn't work. That child could not love Inuyasha as if it was his real child. Too bad.

'Tokyo Castle,' thought Inuyasha to himself. He looked through the telescope to see the burnt castle. He had always been fascinated on how the castle had never burnt to the ground. When he was younger he had asked his parents, but they did not answer. They just gave him cold stares and sent him up to his room with no supper. The memories always burned deeply in his mind.

A pale white could be seen at what seemed to be one of the castle windows. It was hard to tell with all that castle had been through. Inuyasha's mouth hung open and he fixed the device to make the white bigger. It was moving. It, it looked like a person. A girl. Crying for help.


	3. Midnight Meeting

My Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 3:

A Midnight Meeting

"Come on Kirara," said Inuyasha to the small cat. She just loved to sleep. Inuyasha pulled the supper leftovers out of his pocket. He held them in Kirara's face for a moment and then started to back away.

Kirara's nose twitched as she noted the smell of leftovers leaving. Her head rose, and with closed eyes, she began following her nose. Inuyasha smirked. This was Kirara's weak spot. She loved to eat as well.

"Kirara!" exclaimed Inuyasha in a whisper. Her eyes snapped open looking for her owner's friend. All that Kirara saw was the food and she lunged for them. Inuyasha was quicker and held them above the small cat's head. "I need you to take me somewhere, just for a midnight flight." Inuyasha explained, feeding Kirara by his hand. She licked his hand to make sure that the crumbs were gone. A look of slight anger and exhaustion could be read easily on her face. Inuyasha petted the tired feline.

"Please? I'll give you more leftovers." That was the jackpot. Kirara sprung from her spot and looked as though she was restless. Inuyasha chuckled. She was a funny cat, she was. But she got him where he wanted now and then, (with a little bribing of food) but she was his friend. Other than the Perverted Miroku and the Sango the Groped.(A/N: nicknames from the castle people) Sango would often let him borrow Kirara for a ride, and she stayed in the castle. But Miroku always groped her. What a hentai Miroku was.

The wind whipped in Inuyasha's face as they flew in the night's rays. His long black hair kept getting in his face. It was nice to feel free again. No worries.

Kirara stopped and landed abruptly, nearly sending a dazed Inuyasha flying. Luckily, he was holding tight, but the effect still shook him. "What the hell?" A cloaked figure stood a few paces before them. No face could be seen, so neither could the gender.

"Ye are going to Tokyo Castle? Aren't ye?" asked the old woman. The voice gave it all away.

"What is it to an old woman?" Inuyasha tried to sneer, but fear was taking over. He had not seen this person in the way of the cat until Kirara stopped. Was it human?

"Ye have seen Maiden Kagome?" Question lingered all over her voice.

"W-Who is Maiden Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, his voice slightly quivering. Maiden Kagome? Who was she? That girl?

"She was once princess of that castle. 50 years ago it burned down. Have ye heard any stories about that castle?" the woman asked. A wind came through and tossled Inuyasha's hair.

"No, I have not heard any stories about that castle," began Inuyasha, slowly leaving his fear stage. "No one would tell me. I would just be sent away with out my supper."

A soft chuckle came from the cloaked woman. "I thought as much. I will tell ye if ye wishes." Silence. "Very well. 50 years ago, a wedding was to take place. Between Princess Kagome and Prince Kouga. Ye understand?" A nod. "One of the many important people was not invited. A very short tempered one she was. She felt that if not invited, none would be able to see the wedding. Does ye now know what happened?"

Inuyasha looked at the burnt castle. Anger filled him, thought not for himself. All those people suffered because of one person. That one big asshole.

"Yeah, I know." He replied coldly. Turning his gaze back to the woman he saw that she had backed away slightly.

"Now ye must return home. Come back at dawn. Ye will continue your quest tomorrow." Inuyasha was about to ask what quest but she spoke again. "Have caution young one. Even after fifty years evil still lurks around each and every corner." With that she started to back away again. A strong whirlwind type wind blew.

"Wait!" yelled Inuyasha over the loud winds. "Who are you?"

"Remember the name, Kaede." The wind stopped and nothing was left in front of him but grass. Inuyasha sat on Kirara, a blank look on his face. A wave or reality took over as Kirara nudged him.

"Let's go back Kirara," Inuyasha told the cat silently. With that, the two headed back to the castle, only to return that following morning.


	4. Princess Kagome

My Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 6:

Princess Kagome

As Inuyasha closed in onto the castle grounds, he was highly annoyed to see a person running frantically out to meet him.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga exclaimed. "Where were you?" Inuyasha pulled on a very convincing face.

"I took Kirara out for a midnight flight," he explained. He scratched his head sheepishly. "I was really not. Sorry." That was a downright lie.

"Please tell someone before you leave!" Myoga told him. "Everybody is up searching for you. They won't be happy with what you've told them." Inuyasha did not change his expression.

"Geez, I already said that I'm sorry." Myoga was not deterred.

"Your parents were worried sick!" No reaction whatsoever. "I left Koharu in the kitchens. You know how clumsy she can be!" Inuyasha shuddered. Although the old man was his advisor and guard, he was also a main chef in the kitchens. The castle food was great, but Koharu was NOT a good cook...

"All right, already," Inuyasha mumbled. As Myoga left, secretly smiling with victory, a swarm of worried servants found their way to the prince.

"Where were you? Are you injured? Were you alone? Tell someone!" The questions and comments raged on.

"Shut up!" he snarled. Pushing tired and confused servants away, Inuyasha stomped back to bed.

_'Why the hell do they keep following me?' _he thought angrily._'It's all fake, I know it is. They just want to get close to the royal family and get paid.'_

Bearing these thoughts in mind, Inuyasha's tempter stayed at its current position. As he passed few more castle workers, they cautiously avoided him.

Upon reaching his room, Inuyasha locked it and tossed the key onto his desk. It was then that he remembered what he had seen and experienced.

He went over to his comfortable bed and sat down, his head in his hands. What was happening? And who was Kaede? How did she appear?

Walking over to his private bathroom, Inuyasha turned on the tap and splashed his face. The cool, refreshing liquid helped him to wake up.

Removing his sweaty clothes, Inuyasha threw them to the side. He pulled on his sleeping garments and stood by his window.

Enjoying the cool breeze, the prince ploppedhimself onto his bed and fell into an instant sleep.

* * *

"Kirara!" Inuyasha crooned. Kirara opened one eye, but shut it once more. Inuyasha was getting really ticked off. He had taken all that extra precaution just to sneak to the kitchens and back to her. 

"I have food!" Kirara slowly opened her eyes and went to Inuyasha's hand, licking it clean of all edible substances.

They went outside and Kirara transformed into a very large cat. (a/n: there are such things as sorcerers in these times, this is just an enchantment on Kirara.)

Looking into the still dark sky, Inuyasha could faintly see the outline of the moon. It was not even dawn. Returning to the now waiting Kirara, Inuyasha seated himself on her back.

"Let's go."

At this, the large cat leapt into the air and did not come down. For Inuyasha, this was normal. But for other countries, this was the most spectacular thing ever!

Inuyasha let his long, black hair flow behind him as they flew. He loved his hair, unlike most people, but it could be a nuisance at times.

Approaching Tokyo Castle, Inuyasha looked around. Nope, no weird old lady's wearing odd cloaks.

As Kirara landed, Inuyasha jumped off and began to walk closer. The cat began to follow.

"Kirara, stay out here," Inuyasha instructed. "You keep a look out. Change back into your smaller form." Nodding, Kirara burst into flames and from them appeared a cute little kitten. She meowed and prepared to stay and watch.

Setting his gaze onto the old building in front of him, Inuyasha walked up to it. Without realizing it, he had already entered through some kind of door. He shivered. It was an odd feeling.

Continuing his walk, he looked about his surroundings. The stone walls seemed to be frozen in time; some had already crumbledfrom old age.

"Hello." Inuyasha jumped up and turned around slowly. It was a girl. The same girl that he had seen through his telescope.

There was something wrong with her. She was white all over. Not only her clothing, but her **skin**. The girl was also **floating **in the **air**.

"W-w-who a-a-a-are y-you?" he stuttered uncontrollably. The young woman in front of him smiled sadly.

"My name is Kagome," she replied. "Princess Kagome."


	5. Deal

My Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 5:

Deal

"I-I-I-" Inuyasha couldn't speak. This was the girl Kaede had talked about! But, she had died 50 years ago. She couldn't be here. That was impossible! Unless...

"I asked you a question. What is your name?" asked Kagome once again. She sighed and added, "I am a ghost, but I never died. I promise not to hurt you." Inuyasha still breathed with his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"I-I'm I-In-u-y-ya-sh-sha." He finally stuttered out. It's very hard to talk when you have a ghost in front of you. Especially if the one in person was a princess and claims not to hurt you. Plus they died 50 years ago.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, floating slightly closer to him. Inuyasha noticed her coming closer and scrambled up and tried to get away. His violet eyes were locked onto the ghost princess.

"Please!" cried Kagome, "I need your help!" What was happening? A ghost was begging him to help her.

"W-Why?" Inuyasha finally choked out. None of this made sense!

"Please! I never died. I'm under a spell, I need you to help me break it!" All of her words just whizzed by him. It wasn't possible! A ghost needed his help?

"W-what f-for?" asked Inuyasha. That was a dumb question. Usually, in fairytales of course, if someone breaks a spell, then something good will happen. But Inuyasha did not know what yet.

"I need someone to find my body," Inuyasha choked when he heard that sentence. A body. How gross.

"No! Not like that!" cried Kagome, "like I said, I never died. I'm under a spell. It has turned me into a ghost and I need someone to deliver me my body. It hasn't aged or anything! Or else my ghost form should have changed!" She sounded desperate. Inuyasha softened slightly. He felt sorry for this girl. His anger burned up again. She was the one that suffered the most. Some idiot felt that if they didn't get to see her wedding, then nobody should. How selfish.

"I'll help you," Inuyasha told her, anger taking over his fear. Kagome smiled at him. A happy smile. Almost hopeful. She had waited fifty years for someone to come. And now he had come.

"Thank-you!" cried Kagome, wanting to throw her arms around him. But she couldn't. He would probably freak out and then he would leave. "There are many entrances that I can't go through. Only the living can. Only _you _can." It sounded as though she was telling a prophecy. "I've wandered the castle for so long. I even lived here once. But I can't get everywhere. You are the only one that can help."

"All right," Inuyasha took deep breaths through his mouth. It was too foul smelling to breathe through his mouth. "Let's get started."

(PAGE BREAK)

"This is getting us nowhere!" grumbled Inuyasha, plopping down on the dirty floor. "We've been walking for a fucking half hour!"

"Well, _sorry, _but like I said, I've searched everywhere, but I can't find anything. I can't touch anything," Kagome started naming. "How do you think that I feel? I haven't been able to eat anything in so many years. I haven't been able to feel. I haven't had anyone to talk to. I haven't been able to change my wardrobe! That's torture for a girl!" Kagome cried ghostly tears. As they touched the floor, they vanished.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled. "Deal with it. If I fail then you'll stay like this." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. A half hour ago, he was willing to help her. Now he had lost all his sympathetic feelings.

"Well excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-se me. You're the one who said that you'd help. If you hate helping me so much, then you can just leave!" Kagome angrily replied.

"Fine!" yelled Inuyasha back. "I'll just leave and you can stay a ghost forever!" As Kagome heard those words, all hope vanished. Perhaps in another fifty years she should hope, just to have the same thing happen again.

Inuyasha stomped to the exit. Exaggerating his leave, he took slow, steps, announcing his leave. He was almost out, but he got blasted back into a wall.

"What the hell?" yelled Inuyasha, getting up and rubbing his head in pain. "What in all hells happened?"

Kagome thought. "There are many spells and enchantment on this castle. Trying to escape is probably one of them." She thought a bit more. "You could help me find my body. Then maybe I could help you." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha.

"There's no way I'm helping out any wench ghost," Inuyasha settled. Kagome was really getting tired of his attitude.

"Look," began Kagome, "I don't want to work with you, and it's obvious that you don't want to work with me. But if I find my body I think that every spell would be lifted. Don't you want to get out of here? I sure do. I haven't left this place in fifty years. I want to feel Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "I want to eat. I want to touch. I really want to get out of these clothes!" She laughed, it seemed as though she had finally lost it.

"And it's all up to you! You could make a stupid decision, not wanting to help me. But then you'd still be stuck with me both ways. You'd die Inuyasha. There's nothing to eat here. Then none of us will ever be able to leave," Kagome made it sound he was stupid. "You could make a better decision. By coming with me, you might be able to leave here. I can leave here. If you break the spell, you don't have to have anything to do with me! I just want to get out of here!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who still had his back turned.

"Keh," Inuyasha answered. "Fine, but the only reason I'm helping you is because I want to get out of here too." Kagome smiled. She could be so persuasive at times.

Inuyasha thought about what he had just said. "But let's make a deal." He suddenly added. "I help you get your body, you help me escape. Deal?"

"It's a deal."


	6. The Secret Room

yay! i finally updated! REVIEW! (even if u dont like it) i accept flames

* * *

My Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 6:

The Secret Room

"So what do we do now, 'Princess'?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome didn't answer. She floated in a thinking position, her eyes unfocused while her mind was in thought.

"There's -- no, not possible. But--" she cut herself off as she finally registered his words.

"Well," she began in a tired tone, "now that you're here, I can go into the rooms of before." He eyes had that faraway look once more. "There may be another room..."

"What?" asked Inuyasha. "And why are you mentioning this now?"

"I said that there MAY be," she snapped. "It was supposed to be filled in. If we're lucky, it might still be there." Inuyasha leapt to his feet.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked her. Let's go!" Kagome sighed and began to lead him through the different passageways until she reached a room.

"This is my room," stated Kagome

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, not too patiently. "We already came here. It doesn't have your body." He shuddered at those words. A body.

"Yes, but..." she walked over to her closet. "Open the door." Inuyasha obeyed the command and swung open the door. It was lined with many varieties of dresses.

"I don't suppose your body is hiding in one of these dresses, is it?" joked Inuyasha. Kagome glared daggers at him.

"Shut up," she told him. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at her but did as he was told. "Now, look behind the dresses." He pushed all the dresses aside and sawlarge square shaped piece of wood. He looked over at Kagome who nodded in excitement. He pulled the board away and --

"What the hell?" Behind the wooden boards were just more stone bricks. Kagome's eyes filled up with ghostly tears.

"This was our only chance!" she sobbed.

"But wouldn't this tunnel lead to other rooms?" questioned Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, but mine was supposed to be filled up last. Before they filled up mine, I went into the tunnel and tried to get to my parent's room, but couldn't. And I've always been too frightened to go down any farther than their room so I don't know if there are any other rooms."

"Damn," Inuyasha said out of the blue. He sat down, leaning his back to the wall. He heard a crumbling sound and saw some of the stone was falling apart. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw that.

"We still have a chance!" she squealed enthusiastically. Inuyasha brought his arm back and punched the wall.

"Ow!" he howled, holding his red fist in his hands. He blew on it until he cooled down. The wall was less stable, but still there. He went into a fighting stance and kicked the wall with a roundhouse kick.

"Ow!" He jumped around on his left foot while holding his right foot. Kagome watched amusedly as he did his little dance, spraying the ground with spit as he howled a very colourful vocabulary.

"Oh, screw it!" Inuyasha left Kagome and came back holding a table. Kagome moved aside, although she knew that she could feel nothing. Inuyasha slammed the table into the wall. More chunks of stone fell out. There was not a head sized hole in the wall. With a few more slams, the whole wall crumbled down!

"Yes!" shrieked Kagome. Immediately, she flew into the hole, a hot and sweaty Inuyasha following.

"Wait," he panted. He leaned against the side of the tunnel and took a few deep breaths. He gave her a thumbs when he was ready to go.

The tunnel was dark and stank with a moldy stench. Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose and wiped his forehead of perspiration. Kagome just floated along beside him, glad to have his company.

"Whoa!" There was a rusty clang as Inuyasha tripped over an object. Picking it up carefully, he noticed it was a sword. He looked at it with questioning eyes. Turning the rusty sword over, he read at inscription on the sheath.

"_Tetsusaiga, The sword of Humans._" On a seperate note, it said, "Use it well".

"What is that?" Kagome finally asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe you should take it," she suggested. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt and pulled the sword out.

"What kind of crap is this?" he asked in disgust. The sword was rusty it didn't even look as though it could hop through paper. Although he didn't want it, it was the only weapon that he had, unless he counted the bent knife that he had taken from dinner two nights ago. Inuyasha carefully hooked the sheath onto his belt and began to walk again.

* * *

They continued to walk the long, dark passageway. How long they walked for, they didn't know. Neither of them were keeping count. Before they knew it, they were at the end of the tunnel. 

"Wait," Kagome suddenly said. Inuyasha turned his head to the direction of her voice. "I think... Yes! It's a door!" Inuyasha felt around to the other wall. Suddenly, he felt a very cold creeping sensation.

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"You just passed through me," Kagome told him.

"Well that wasn't pleasant," he commented. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him although he couldn't see it.

"Go screw a duck," Kagome told him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha felt his hand rest onthe door handle. "Then maybe I won't help you find your body!"

"You can't do that!" Kagome told him. "You've already come this far and you can't even leave."

"So?" he asked.

"Just open the god damned door!" Inuyasha grinned and opened the door. They both stared at the inside.

"What the --!"

* * *

DONE!

this is one of my longest chapters, ever! congrats on me! and yes, i finally updated.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	7. What Was Found

MyFeudal Fairtytale

Chapter 7:

What was Found

"What the hell is this place?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome could not answer as she gaped at the contentsof the room.

There were jars and containers of strange liquids and powders, clearly not for medicinal uses. Dust covered the strange jarsbut were no spider-webs. There were candles lit all over the room; as if someone had been expecting them.

"How long do you think these candles have been lit?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome whispered back, "I don't know. Maybe they were just lit." A chill went up Inuyasha's spine as he took in her words.

"Let's see if there are any other rooms away from here." Inuyasha followed after Kagome silently, wishing that he too could float.

_'Why are you whispering?' _he thought to himself. There wasn't any real reason that they were. Just the spooky prescence that lingered upon the room. He gripped tightly onto the Tetsusaiga, his pathetic weapon. The Tetsusaiga began to shake in his hands.

"Shh!" Kagome put a finger to her lips as she looked back at Inuyasha. He tried to steady the sword, but it continued to rattling. Suddenly, it stopped. Inuyasha sighed out with relief. Before he could blink, something attached itself around his neck.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked in a normal tone. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around with frightened eyes.

Around Inuyasha's neck was some sort of necklace. The beads were smoothly round and polished, and the other beads looked as though they were actually fangs. He tried to pull it off, but failed miserably. Inuyasha looked at Kagome frantically.

"Just keep it on," she told him. He nodded, although he didn't want to keep a necklace that just magically appeared around his neck. And it was a **necklace **for christ's sake! What kind of man wore a necklace?

After many failed attempts, he finally submitted the the beads. They were light and weightless; they barely made any noise when he moved. Kagome had told him that it had looked stylish on him. He wasn't sure whether she had been joking or not.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "what was this room?" Kagome stopped, looking around. She floated down to him and shook her head.

"I have no idea," she whispered back. "I've never seen this room in my entire life. We had medicinal doctor, but this wasn't his room." Inuyasha nodded to her response and tried to ignore the tingling sensations on his neck.

The two walked through the strange room, twisting around tables and chairs in an effort to reach the other end of the room. Inuyasha watched in fascination at the odd objects stored in the jars.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt cold and sticky all over again. "Tell me before you stop!" He turned around to look back at Kagome. Her eyes were locked in front of her. Slowly, Inuyasha turned his head.

"It's a door." Kagome's voice was barely over a whisper. Inuyasha could hear his loud, beating heart very clearly. He wiped his hands on his pants and used his right hand to pull out the Tetsusaiga. His left hand shaking horribly, he reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

Darkness. Neither Kagome or Inuyasha could see ahead of them. Inuyasha jabbed his sword into the black room but only felt air. Kagome didn't dare enter, forgetting that she couldn't be harmed.

Lifting one foot ata time, Inuyasha slowly entered the room, brandishing the sword in front of him as his shield. Kagome followed after him slowly, wishing that she too had something to hold onto.

Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath as the room suddenly lit up. Candle's filled the room illuminating the contents. Kagome looked int front of her and couldn't speak. She began to squeak to get Inuyasha's attention. He didn't move. She extended her hand and pointed in front of her.

It was a body. Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot until Kagome stuck her hand through his back. This coldness jolted the movement of his feet and he began to walk up to it carefully. Inuyasha tried his best to peer through the dust covered cover. His icy cold hands went to remove the glass top.

"Is it yours?" whispered Inuyasha, his voice breaking badly. Kagome didn't answer and Inuyasha's eyes were glued to the body. The face was covered by a black, silk handkerchief. Inuyasha pulled it off and --

Inuyasha stumbled back a few feet when he saw the face. It was wrinkled and the eyes were closed. He held his stomach to stop himself from emptying it.

"Boo." The corpse's eyes opened and the shoulder length black raven hair turned long and gray. Instead of the dress that Kagome wore, the body now had on a dank black one. It floated up, it's feet facing the ground and the head right side up. Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp.

"It's you!" she exclaimed in a whisper. The old woman laughed.

"Fifty years did not taint you memory," she commented. "Though I don't like this look." She put her hands to her face and her face grew firmer and wrinkle free. Soon, she had the face of a young adult, or a girl in her late teens.

"Much better," she stated, her voice having changed as well. Inuyasha stepped back and held the Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, feigning bravery. In truth, he was scared shitless.

"I am Tsubaki," she introduced. "A sorceress of black magic."

"Wouldn't that make you a witch?" sneered Inuyasha. Tsubaki smirked.

"If that is what you call it then, yes. I am a witch." She extended her arm and a long, gnarled stick flew into her hands. "But you will regret that day that you called me that." Tsubaki pointed her staff at them and a black energy beam came out of it. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and waited for his life to end. Suddenly, he heard Tsubaki curse.

"What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself miraculously unharmed!

"What are you holding?" From her high distance, Tsubaki squinted her eyes before they widened. "The legendary Tetsusaiga. A demon sword. I know the perfect spell for that." She raised her staff above her head and began to chant.

"What?" Tsubaki opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha with shock. His sword was pulsing.

* * *

DONE! 

after the summer everything is back on hold. i have much more computer access at my vacation place than at my home.

MUST READ!

if you like chobits, would you please check out my fic "Missing"? its just a little songfic.

and for the reviewers: this when i write its only for the reviewers who reviewed for chap. 6. and it has to be a signed review. sorry for all the anonymous ones.

Thanks to the Reviewers:

**ObsessedChild:** yay! I updated. -stops you from rocking back and forth- and i think im pretty good at suspense stuff.

**Inuyashangel:** i am not evil! -hides evil handbook- and wow! i updated!

**Clouds of the Sky: **no, im not tired of seeing your reviews. i love reviews. they make me feel so good inside, lol. and yes, inuyasha is weaker as a human. not every human can punch through a stone wall.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	8. The Transformations

in all my stories, i dont like to use japanese words for all of he people that wont understzand them. but ill try to make them as authentic as possible. this is almost done! and if u like fushigi yuugi or chobits, please check my other stories.

My Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 8:

The Transformations

"What's happening?" Tsubaki stopped her chant to watch Inuyasha. His sword was **pulsing.** He himself began tobeat in rhythm with the sword.

_'I feel -- warm?'_ he thought to himself. He was engulfed by a white light. Little did he know what was happening to him. _'I feel... so much stronger. And lighter. What's happening to me?'_ He forgot to panic as he let the light take him in.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She couldn't get near the light. It was too blinding for her eyes. (a/n: shes a ghost, but she still has all of her senses except touch) She closed her eyes, but her translucent eyelids did nothing to shield the light.

"No!" shouted Tsubaki. She too covered her eyes. Tsubaki held her staff in front of her as though she would die if she did not. A figure came out of the blinding whiteness.

"Hey Tsubaki," greeted the man. Tsubaki gaped at him and her face twisted into anger.

"No!" she screamed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She pointed her staff at him and shot many dark energy blasts at a time. He dodged them all; he was fast.

"Aww, come on," he taunted. "I thought that you were a **strong **little witch." He grinned as he watched the dark sorceress flame up with anger.

"You insolent little brat!" she spat. "If I can't get you..." Immediately she pointed her staff at Kagome. "... Then I'll get her!" She shot an extra large blast towards Kagome. She screamed and tried to shield herself; she couldn't move. Kagome was paralyzed with fright.

"Kagome!" The man with the silver hair ran towards Kagome, unsure if she could be harmed or not. _'I'm not gonna make it!'_ He thrust out his right hand and the sword that was in it.

"I-Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome. The blast was deflected by the sword. "Is.. that you?" He looked at her with caring eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. Kagome continued to stare at him. "What?" Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed. "And your ears..." She pointed to the top of his head where two dog ears were now perched. They tweaked in the direction of her voice. She might have giggled if it were not for their predicament. "What are you wearing?" He looked down and noticed that his fancy and royal clothing were now replaced bya red outfit, from the Warring States era of Japan.

"What th -- Look out!" He turned just in time to deflect the blow with his sword. After the blast had been deflected to hit a wall. (which incinerated, making a very clean hole) He held out his arm to Kagome.

"Stay back," he told her. She began to protest. "Let me protect you, dammit!" He held the rusty blade in front of him and was surprised to see it shining with the same light as before. Before he knew it, he was holding a very large sword, not at all rusty, but very beautiful. Inuyasha could lift it in one hand easily, which surprised him.

"What?" Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise and horror as she saw Inuyasha wielding the transformed Tetsusaiga. "The Tetsusaiga! That means -- You're a half demon!" He smirked and held the fang in front of him.

"That's interesting," he commented. "You learn somethingnew every day."Inuyasha ran at her with his sword raised. He jumped and tried to slash her, but she dodged.

"Too bad you don't know how to use your new powers," Tsubaki told him. Inuyasha's face took on a look of complete seriousness. He swung his sword around as if it were a toy and could not get any hits in. He began to pant as he leaned against his sword. Tsubaki took this chance and aimed her staff at him,shooting her blasts all around him. Inuyasha dodged, but a few grazed him.

"D-damn," he panted. Her held the sword with both hands and concentrated on his target. Tsubaki aimed multiple blasts at him, which he barely dodged.

"See if you can dodge this." Tsubaki raised her staff with one hand and began a short chant. As she finished, she aimed her staff at Inuyasha and a black gooey substance came out of it.

"You think a little piece of slim --" Inuyasha was cut off as the substance stuck itself over his mouth. He tried to speak, but found that he could not.

"This is a wonderful change for you," Tsubaki commented. She laughed evilly as she watched Inuyasha glare at her icily. "If you can dodge all of my blasts, you won't be able to breathe, causing you to die!" She smiled to herself. Inuyasha held his sword in front of him.

_'Damn that bitch!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily. He inhaled the foul air through his nose. He immediately developed a migrain, his sensitive nose unable to handle he stench. He tried to pull the slime off, but it stuck as if it were meant to be there. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was trying to look at him as reassuringly as she could.

"Here we go!" Tsubaki aimed her staff at Inuyasha once more and sent our a frenzy of dark energy balls. Inuyasha tried to dodge and deflect them with his sword. He began to sweat as he tried to breathe through his nose.

_'She was right,'_ he thought tohimself. He held onto his sword and tried to calm his breathing. As he breathed in, he smelt something that he thought he would never smell in such a place.

_'Wind?'_ he thought. His eyes widened. _'How can this be possible?'_ He looked down at the Tetsusaiga and sniffed towards it. _'I smell two different winds clashing around each other.' _Inuyasha raised the sword with both of his hands and smirked at Tsubaki. Through the sticky goo, she could see his smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped. "You are gonna die. Unless this is just your insanity waking up. If so, I will end your life for you." She raised her staff and called up the ultimat energy ball. She held it at her staff before releasing it.

"DIE!" she screamed at him. Kagome screamed as well.

"NO!"

"WOUND OF THE WIND!"

* * *

DONE! wow, great cliffy, huh?

**MUST READ!**

i would appreciate if you fushigi yuugi fans and chobits fans would please check out my stories

Back and Forth

this is a fushigi yuugi fic. its about a spy who watches miaka, and refers back to nakago to tell seiryuu whats happening in konan. but when she finds out the truth, will she stay with yui or joiin miaka?

Missing

this is about takako shimizu's reflectin on her husband. about her and her life. it's a sad littlesongfic to evanescence's "missing."

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	9. The End?

i dont know if this seems kind of harsh, but im hoping to read60 reviews, perhaps more? thanks if thats possible. on with the story! AND AT THE END YOU HAVE TO READ IT. IT IS **VERY** IMPORTANT.

* * *

A Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 9:

The End?

"AHH!" Tsubaki's shrill scream echoed asthe sword's mighty attack engulfed her body. Kagome watched with wide eyes; what was happening?

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, but could not be heard over the attack and Tsubaki's scream. He wouldn't have heard her anyway; he was deaf to the world right now.

"Go to hell!" yelled Inuyasha. The wind attack ended, leaving a not a trace of Tsubaki behind. However, the sword had left long lines, deep within the earth. The name made sense, the wind had wounded the ground; or scarred it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed to the hanyou's side. He went down on one knee, using the Tetsusaiga as his support. There was an immense amount of sweat on his forehead.

Kagome reached for the sticky substance on his mouth, but it disintengrated before her touch. Inuyasha gasped and gulped, trying to take in as much air as he could.

"Are you all right?" asked Kagome worriedly. Through his panting, he grinned at her.

"I'm fine," he replied, "you?" She nodded, as white tears fell from her happy eyes. Kagome went in to hug him, but went through him. Inuyasha leapt up and began to shiver all over.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he exclaimed angrily. Kagome just kept smiling.

* * *

"You got enough air to last you for a few months?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone. Inuyasha turned away, with an arrogant frown on his face.

"So, we can leave now, can't we?" Subconsciously, he had said 'we' instead of 'I'. Kagome looked around both uncertainly and sadly.

"But," she began sadly, "we still haven't found my body. I could leave, but then my form would just end up haunting the earth, or my soul will be sent to the Heaven's. Or Hell." Inuyasha mustered his most manly tone.

"Geez, don't starty crying on me. I'll help you find your stupid body." Kagome smiled, not having shed a single tear. He was so easy.

They walked back through broken wall, where Tsubaki had lain almost an hour ago. The sun was shining brightly and the room no longer had such a creepy aura. They went up to the glass cabinet.

There was nothing there.

Inuyasha expected Kagome to start her waterfall, but she did not. Instead, she was furious.

"Fck!" she screamed. I waited fifty **stupid **years, all for this shit?" She hovered angrily and cursing, even more so wishing that she could regain her sense of touch.

The Prince watched with amusement. He thought that he had a colourful vocabulary for any type of royalty. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Kick the wall!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha looked at her as if she had gotten crazy.

"What?" he asked. She looked at the wall with a deep hatred. "I ain't kicking no stupid wall for you!"

"Just kick the stupid wall!" As an afterthought, she added, "Or I'll go through you again!" Mumbling not-so-nice words under his breath, Inuyasha approached the wall. He kicked it lightly.

"Happy?" he asked, very annoyed. Nope, she was not.

"Can't you kick a wall?" she yelled. "Geez, you're so weak!" Inuyasha's new canine ears tweaked as he heard these words.

"What?" he askedmenacingly, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Did you just call me weak?" He went over to the wall again and kicked it. The stone bricks came tumbling down easily. "You call that weak?" Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha smirked, thinking that she was amazed by his strength.

"... Th... What...?" Kagome couldbarely phrase her word. ".. Is...?" Inuyasha looked behind him, wondering what could have been worth her stuttering.

"Holy F - " He cut himself off. There she was. Physically, anyways. Her body was on the ground, sprawled and with messy hair everywhere. Not exactly the ideal position of a princess.

Inuyasha walked over to her, before dropping to his knees by her body. He gently cradled her hair and wiped the dirt away. Kagome stayed where she was.

"What are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked in a surprisingly soft voice. Kagome stared at her body with a faint lost look.

"I - don't - know." She was lost for words. What could she do? She was fifty years from the past. (a/n:D) All of her family was dead. If there were any survivors, they may not even remember her. Kagome felt alone.

"Come on," encouraged Inuyasha, his normal sound returning. "You've been waiting fifty years, right? Well, now you got your body. So just get back into it and let's leave this hell-hole." Kagome could not help but chuckle at the boy's antics.

Although she had known him for only a few hours, she had begun to like him. Although he obviously had a temper problem, he was caring and could be sensitive if he wished. He was also very kind, he tried to help her and never backed down.

"But," Kagome floated in a kneeling position beside her body. "What will I do? I have no place to go. I have no one." As she said these words, she eyes took on a sad look.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Help! Somebody help!" Kagome screamed. An arm was tightly secured around her mid section as they flew through the air, causing terror. The sights she saw, the pain that was suffered, was burned into her skull.

"Please!" she shrieked. The princess began to cry, limp against Tsubaki's grip. No matter how tight it was, the witch could always drop her whenever she felt it.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself being loosened from her holder. Luckily for her, she only fell a few feet onto the stone ground.

Shaking with fear, she cowered as much as she could. Tsubaki looked upon her with disgust.

"You are the wonderful princess that everybody adores?" she asked with a snort. "Then you can just stay here. Now you can be the princess forever!" Tsubaki aimed her staff at Kagome and an invisible energy shot out. The girl closed her eyes and awaited her death.

Feeling no pain of death, Kagome opened her eyes to find that the horrible woman was no longer present. This thought was barely soothing as she remembered her predicament.

Getting to her feet, Kagome ran as fast and quietly as she could to the main doors. Her steps were lighter as if she were bouncing on air. She did not give it a second thought.

Reaching the door, Kagome's tears fell as she ran through, only to be thrown back. The force of the rebound should have caused some damage. But it had not. She tried again and again, but it would never work.

Using her entire day to attempt escaping this nightmarish building, she found the resistance was futile. Falling back with a crushed heart, she did the only thing she could do. She screamed. She screamed and cried. She tried to pull out her hair, she tried to find something to end this dream. But there was something wrong with her.all over,she was **white**.

At that moment, she realized that she was now different, and a few days later, she realized that she would never leave this place. She was cursed.

After nearly destroying her vocals, she would think. Think of her past. The happiness of her childhood. The wonderous thought of marriage. All of these thoughts would eventually lead to now; her nightmare.

No matter what anybody ever had to say, to do or to live, to go to heaven or to hell, Kagome knew one thing. She was not dead. But she was definitely in hell.

_End Flashback_

* * *

The thought of having nowhere to go was utterly depressing for her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha broke her away from her past memories. "Don't be so down. You can come with me." And just then, Kagome took a good look at him. He was not a prince from a wealthy family. He was not an arrogant bastard who cared only for himself.

Right then, he was Kagome's angel of hope.

Taking his hand into both of her's she squeezed, looking into his eyes. Water was falling from them.

"Thank-you."

* * *

DONE!

i would like to thank the faithful viewers who have stuck with me and this story for a very long time. for those who haven't, screw you:D

**MUST READ**

is this over? should i end it? im letting everyone else pick! and be VERY specific. STOPPING THE STORY.

A - Keep this story going!

B - Make a sequel and continue.

C - Stop this story! It sucks like $h!t.

DO THE POLL

DO THE POLL

DO THE POLL!


	10. Meet the Parents

**♥New Summary♥**:Kagome has found her body and is now staying at Inuyasha's home, the kingdom. But Inuyasha still needs to get married. Can Kagome fall in love with him? Or will his betrothed, Kikyo, steal his heart?

* * *

My Feudal Fairytale

by Sk8er7

Chapter 10:

Meet the Parents

Having entered her own body again, Kagome stood up slowly, testing her limbs. It felt so... heavy. Although she missed the feathery lightness of being able to float, having an opaque body suited her much better.

She looked all over herself, making sure that she was whole and not at all see-through. Kagome was in perfect condition.

"What now?" she asked suddenly. Kagome looked up, meeting the golden orbs of her savior. He looked at her gently.

"You can come with me," he told her. "It won't be any problem." Kagome felt her eyes water. Was it even possible that not having had one drop of water to drink, she could produce such tears? But she didn't care.

"Why?" she asked, face as stoic as possible. She looked away, hair covering the sides of her face. "Why are you helping me? You barely know me." Inuyasha was the least to say surprised by this.

"You have to believe in people," he stated firmly. "You might be surprised by the outcome. Have a little faith." Inuyasha lightly grasped her shoulder to turn them face to face.

Kagome was crying. Her voice did not break when she had been speaking before, but now her eyes watered and had trails of tears coming out. She did her best to scrunch up her face to stop herself from crying.

"There's nothing left for me!" she cried. "What can I do? What will you tell your family?" At that, she could have gasped and cried harder. Her family was dead.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cut her off. "We can make something for you. You don't have to be so sad. You can create something for yourself here." Although Kagome had been so happy earlier on about Inuyasha helping her, she now realized that it would not be so simple.

"It won't be easy," she murmured uncertainly. "Don't you have a betrothed? And when you leave with your wife, do you just expect me to stay with your parents forever?" Kagome would die before admitting that she had grown attached to the irrational idiot.

"Nothing is ever easy," Inuyasha replied. "You can find work. I'll help you. And I'll visit you..." he broke off in thought, "every week." Kagome smiled faintly.

Her back still facing him, she said, "You really are too kind for your own good." Inuyasha was shocked at this statement. And then his face returned to its original pompous expression.

"It's not like I'm going to let a girl go about all alone now, am I?" Inuyasha lifted his hands behind his head. "Are you coming or what?"

Wiping her eyes furiously, Kagome stood up, her eyes red and swollen and followed Inuyasha out of the castle.

Their ears were met with a loud hissing and growling. Inuyasha was somewhat surprised before he started to run. "Kirara!" he exclaimed.

Kagome nearly screamed as she saw Inuyasha approach what seemed to be a white tiger. It had two tails and its face looked very vicious. She saw Inuyasha trying to coax and calm down the feline.

"Kirara!" he exclaimed. "It's me, Inuyasha!" The cat had indeed gotten a whiff of her master's friend, but was surprised to find that the scent was not entirely human. She purred as the white haired half human scratched her head.

"Kagome! It's all right now!" Kagome had been frozen to her spot, frightened of the giant cat. But she firmly believed in her savior and cautiously approached the demon.

Kirara sniffed at Kagome's outstretched hand before giving it a friendly lick. The former princess sighed in relief as she became the feline's new friend.

Swinging his leg over Kirara's large body, Inuyasha carefully sat down, making sure that he wouldn't fall. He extended his hand to Kagome. "Come on. This will be way faster than walking." Feeling somewhat more courageous, Kagome accepted Inuyasha's hand and clambered onto Kirara's back. "Let's go."

Kagome did scream as the cat's feet emitted flames and shot up in to the air. As if he was running on an invisible road, Kirara was flying, but his legs seemed to be running.

"Stop screaming!" Inuyasha yelled. The princess forced herself to stop as she gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

Kirara went at a moderately fast pace (for her) and the castle was in close view within approximately ten minutes. Inuyasha slapped his head as he noticed the large amount of people waiting at the front.

"I bet Myoga gathered everyone together," he muttered grudgingly. The gathered people in front of the castle all appeared to see Kirara and her rider. They all yelled and/or gestured to him. Kirara stopped before them and landed gracefully on the soft grass.

"Master Inuyasha!" exclaimed Myoga frantically. His squat little legs carried him quite quickly to the young prince. "Where is he?" Inuyasha nearly fell from his seat on Kirara's back. He was right there! Was the old man blind?

"I'm right here, Myoga," Inuyasha easily slid onto he ground. "What's wrong with you?" The royal advisor took a few steps back.

"Are you Master Inuyasha?" he stammered. The half demon snorted.

"Of course I am," he replied arrogantly. Inuyasha suddenly realized something. Pulling at his long silver hair he asked, "Do you know how to get this colouring out?"

"Inuyasha!" A woman's voice rang out. He turned to see his mother, Izayoi, running towards him. "Inuyasha!" she called again. "Myoga, where is Inuyasha?" Noticing his presence, she turned to her son. "Who might you be?"

"It's me, mom!" Inuyasha told her in an annoyed tone. "Just because I got colouring in my hair... And my wardrobe changed," he added, noticing. Izayoi stared hard at him before her eyes softened and she embraced her son.

"Where were you? We were so worried! We thought you had run away or been kidnapped!" She had amazingly said this all in one breath. "Don't ever do that again!" Inuyasha sighed. Perhaps his weakness for women came from his caring mother.

Inutaisho walked at a leisurely pace towards the mother and son. He nodded curtly at Inuyasha. After all, a king could not show weakness. His eyes widened as he looked behind them.

"So! You finally agreed on the marriage engagement!" he exclaimed heartily. "We had no idea that you went to get the girl yourself!" Inuyasha looked at his father in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Following his father's gaze, he nearly choked on the air as he realized it was Kagome. "Her? No way!" Izayoi wiped away her tears delicately and noticed the young female sitting on the fire cat's back.

"Kikyou?" she asked. "Why; what are you doing here?" Kagome was shocked to find Inuyasha's parents staring directly at her. Her head whipped around as she looked for the proclaimed 'Kikyou'.

"Me?" she asked uncertainly. "I'm not Kikyou. My name is Kagome!"

"But -" Inutaishio's voice was cut off.

"She cannot possibly be Kikyou," a cold voice said. A figure nearly identical to Kagome stepped up to the royal family. "For I am Kikyou."

* * *

DONE! 

i'm so sorry that it took so long for this crappy chapter! i'm still fixing up loost ends like in 'A Demon's True Nature'. WE REACHED 100! yay! that makes me so happy! i'm stuck with writer's block so this chapter probably sucks.

i'll do my best to keep up with all of my other stories as well, so just hang tight!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
